The Opposite of You is Me
by TeddyBearLover14
Summary: Death Note: Light and L. Kira's caught, but L has a brilliant idea? XD.


((Okay. Pure BORDOM tends to make you go slightly crazy. My first story that has anything to do with Death Note, and the first I've posted. :/ ))

-------------

.Opposite of You is Me.

L sighed. Being alone wasn't as beautiful as the television made it seem, back in the days when he'd actually had the time to watch movies to such affect. He warded off his lonliness and went on to more depressing thoughts. But it kept creeping back like a roach-- L would never see Light again. He didn't like that thought. Not the least bit. He shifted from his crouching position to stand, then walked to the door. He stopped and looked behind him to the window. It was raining, so it'd probably be a better idea for him to wear his sneakers. He stared to the slots created for shoes, at a pair Light had left behind after a visit one day (They'd gotten wet so he'd taked L's sneakers.) L almost felt angry that Light was so rude as to not even return his converses, but then he felt he might actually like the idea of wearing Light's shoes. He stiffly placed his foot in one, as though it might devour him at the slightest touch, and sighed with relief as he slid his foot easily into the other. He didn't bother to tie them, he never tied shoes. He felt it a pointless waiste of time. He could maneuver them with ease either way, so he opted not to waiste his time on the cursed laces. Plus... He may have walked in tied shoes before, but that doesn't mean he tied them. He didn't know how anyway. He sighed, not knowing why it bothered him so much. He looked at the shoes he'd seen Light wear so many times, now on his feet and felt a pang of sorrow engulf him entirely.

L stepped out of the apartment, locking the door behind him, and pocketing the key. He walked a

normal pace down the corridors, and stepped right into the elevator after and elderly woman stepped out. He nodded, as she smiled to him, in appreciation, and she continued on. L listened to the boringly droning elevator music that played over and over, like a sad broken record, like a badly scratched cd, like his thoughts about Light. He cringed, and he stepped out of the elavator and into the main lobby. He was used to this routine by now. He had experienced it every day,

minus the pain of Light. That began last night, when he undoubtedly caught Light and trapped him inside of his own little game. L always thought of his battles as Life or Death. No other way. He never thought about the possibility of losing one that he cared for more than anything else in the world... even sweets. Light's horror-stricken face flashed into L's mind like a blurry replay, like when you're watching a lame movie again, but this time, you're not paying attention because

the first time you payed attention, you were undoubtedly dissapointed. L shivered violently. This had to quit. He had to see Light. He had to do something... but what? He peered over his shoulder to search for a clock. It was exactly 10:33:27 in the morning. He decided to take action. He called Watari, and told him that he had the day off, an that he would be escorting himself to the police station by means of vehicle transportation.

L knew that Watari had accumulated a quite correct perspective on the situation at hand, the day before, because by the time Light was gone, and everyone was dispersing, L had already undergone the first stage of chronic depression. He knew that Watari had seen past his lie of being okay. Watari was an amaculately genius of sorts when it came to predicting L, which he could do entirely. He knew L better than L did. He also knew L didn't merely 'care' for Light, he was undoubtedly, and definitely in love with Light. Watari had told L all of this later last night. L had sat staring out the window all throughout the night, but never once actually SEEING out of it. He only saw the agony, pain, horror, sorrow, and realization of defeat and loss and various unidentifiable emotions that flickered in and out of Light's eyes. He also saw Light's soft lips parting, as he desperately tried to get L to acknowledge that he needed to tell him something important. L was determined to find this out.

Before he knew it, he was at the current station Light was being held in until his trial. L stepped out of the vehicle, locking it, and moving to enter the building. He was stopped and questioned by an officer, which didn't suprise him, because not very many knew what L looked like. "I am L," he stated to the police officer whose face went from normal to a look of adoration and awe. "Oh. I'm so very sorry L-sama. Please. Do what you must. I would assume you are here because Kira?" L looked at the policeman, who was unlatching his key-ring from his belt loop, and retrieved it when the officer held it out. "Thank you," he stated simply, and continued in. The officer explained to the others before they question why a man, who looked like a bad postured, tenage boy, was waltzing into their station like it wasn't abnormal. L ignored their awing stares and continued to the solitary cells.

He stopped at cell number 23, and rested his eyes upon the back side of Light, who appeared to be resting on the uncomfortable looking cot. He unevenly spoke Light's name, and fought the urge to break down and cry. When it became apparent that Light was unconcious he opted for going in. He unlocked the cell, stepped in, and reached between the bars to relock it. He slowly walked to the cot and peered over Light's shoulder to see that he really was asleep. He slowly climbed onto the bed, afraid he'd wake Light by doing so, but he didn't. He curled his arms around Light's tummy and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Light made a muffled comment almost completely unaudible, but having something to do with chocolate, to which L had to force back a chuckle.

"Lawliet. Such an uncomprehensible name, yet so fitting for one such as yourself. Lawliet stands for justice, for the law, does he not? Yet he cannot see the favor I was doing him all along, in punishing such vile bastards. I disagree wih your name L, simply because it does not entirely fit you. You are not perfect. Kira is not perfect. We all have flaws? Don't we? You are mine, and I am yours, right?" L opened his eyes and stared up to Light, who was glaring down on him like he had done something more cruel than any live or dead being had ever done. He sighed, slowely pulling himself into the crouching position he was alway in, except he was still laying. Light's glare lightened until he looked as though he might burst into tears at any given moment. L got up without a word, and left the cell. L spoke with the police chief, and signed many papers under his alias name, Ryuuzaki. He payed the complete and total amount for the release of Light Yagami- or Kira- and walked slowly back to the cell. He unlocked it and opened it, but stood still in the opening.

"Light Yagami, you have two choices here and now. Both shall effect you greatly, as well as I. You were close to facing the ultimate penalty... death. I have just pulled some strings, so now you have to choose. You can stay here and be executed tomorrow around noon, or you can walk out of this cell with me, as a free man. What shall it be Yagami-kun?" Light stared at him, completely shocked by the looks of his face, and contemplated the situation thoroughly before responding, "What is the price to pay for walking out with you?"L shook his head, "Absolutely nothing. Unless you would continue to work with me on future investigations, and forget about your Kira ideals." Light once again tried to asses the situation. Never put a genius in solitary confinement. They don't have any chance of remembering they have a brain. Light smiled sadly and stood, "I can't leave here, you should know. The whole world knows I am Kira by now, I am sure of this." L chuckled amusedly at this. It seems criminals aren't allowed to watch the news after all.

"I have already taken care of that, Light-kun, I have sent a video out to every news station, and they are all playing the tapes now. The world is being told that my deducting skills seemed to be incorrect and that while I was chasing Light-kun down as being Kira, the real Kira was slowly piling the evidence on top of Light-kun more and more. As it appeared, the only possible lead I had was Light-kun, but following the arrest of Light-kun, I realized that the killing's didn't cease, and the fact that Light-kuns means of killing had proven that the last perosn he supposedly killed was indeed not in the ranks of the latest death to have occured. While it was a small shot, I discovered a man who, indeed had many habits shared with Light-kun, though I knew definitely that Light-kun could not possibly know this man, after I had extremely solidary and concrete proof, the real Kira was arrested and Light-kun was set free."

Light went into a fit of light-hearted laughter that really suited him, then paused to comment, "Amazing... L, you never cease to amaze me." L felt his face flush, and looked down to hide his embarassment. Light chuckled again.

"You definitely look better in sneakers, than in converses."

They both walked out of the bulding together,

not even noticing all the questioning stares

they received: L and Kira? Who'd have guessed.

They definitely were opposites all along, even now.

But, when you get down to it,

don't opposites attract?


End file.
